Gryffindor or Slytherin
by Eiri Yuki 22
Summary: What happens when house rules are bent and a muggle-born is sorted into Slytherin? Will the muggle-born survive the dungeons of the slytherins?
1. resorting

The Re-sorting Challenge

The sorting Hat decides that the lines have been drawn for the upcoming battle with Voldemort and that true colors have now been shown. In a shock move it announces to a horrified welcoming feast audience that not just the first years but also the entire Hogwarts student population is to be resorted. Because of her actions throughout the years with Ron and Harry, in breaking school rules and becoming sly and sneaky, Hermione Granger is no longer a stalwart Gryffindor.

What happens when house rules are bent and a muggle-born is sorted into Slytherin? Will the muggle-born survive the dungeons of the slytherins?

Requirements

Crabbe and Goyle get sorted to Hufflepuff leaving Draco without his 'crew'.

Harry remains Gryffindor and Ron barely escapes getting sorted into Hufflepuff and is warned by the sorting hat to buck up his ideas which makes him bitter.

Draco is genuinely pleased that Hermione is now Slytherin and immediately tries to befriend her. Snape having fun in calling on her in class and giving Slytherin house points.

Hermione avoiding Snape's traditional "Welcome to Slytherin meeting" and him trying to pin her down for that meeting.

Fight with Ron about her new status including Hermione blaming him and Harry for her Slytheriness.

Bonus-

"So the savior of our modern world is too afraid to stand up for his best friend? I believe we are all doomed... is it too late to switch sides?"

Rousing welcome speech to the new first years by Draco about how even the teachers are out to get Slytherins so they should rely on each other.

Slytherin shown in a good light.

Snape making rounds to actually take care of his Slytherin students taking a keen awareness of those who have been resorted and the difficulties they face.

Snape taking this unexpected opportunity to try to get to know the know-it-all and have that conversation with her he's been dying to since second year.

Draco calling Snape- Uncle.

Reference to Hermione's criminal past as Boomslang thief!

It was Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and she had just sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. They were waiting for the first year students to come into the Great Hall so that they could be sorted into their houses. A few minutes later the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Professor McGonagall followed closely by the first year students. The first years took their place in front of the hall just below the staff table while Professor Dumbledore stood to give his yearly welcoming feast speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for another year here, to first years welcome to your first year here. I have a few announcements to make before we start the sorting and the feast. As you all know the war between the Dark Lord and the rest of the wizarding world will soon be upon us, and we must bond to gather if we wish to survive. Now for the sorting," Dumbledore said as he took his seat and motioned for Professor McGonagall to set the sorting hat out for its song.

Sitting on the stool the sorting hat began to sing a new song at the end giving a warning as well as shocking news that all students would be resorted to show their true colors. At the news of this the entire hall was in an uproar, over the news that they might be moved from their house.

"Quiet!! Thank you, as the hat has said we will now resort everyone, some of you may remain in the same house others may be moved. Now we will start with the Hufflepuff table, then the Ravenclaw table, then the Slytherin table, and last the Gryffindor table followed by the first year students," Professor Dumbledore called out as he pointed to McGonagall to move the first years to the side of the hall.

Professor McGonagall quickly went through the Hufflepuff table only a few students being moved to another table. Soon the Ravenclaw table had been resorted as well only one student being moved to Gryffindor. When it came to the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle were the first to be sorted into Hufflepuff, followed shortly by a few other slytherins being sorted into Ravenclaw. Last came the Gryffindor table Ron had almost ended up being resorted to the Hufflepuff table, but save for a warning. The most surprising and last to be sorted was Hermione, she ended up being resorted into Slytherin.

Everyone wore looks of complete shock for one of the golden trio to end up being removed from gryffindor and placed in slytherin. Especially being that she was a muggle-born student. Hermione just sat there on the stool not moving, a minute later Hermione rose to her feet and promptly fainted dead away from the shock.

A few hours later Hermione awoke to find herself in the hospital wing, as she tried to remember why she would be here it all came back to her. She had been resorted and had ended up in Slytherin, what was she going to do. As Hermione looked around she noticed that no one was in the hospital wing, except Madam Pomfrey. Hermione sat up in the bed and wondered what she was going to do, she was head girl she wasn't suppose to be in slytherin she was a gryffindor.


	2. slytherin common room

Author's note: I do not own anything.

Later that night Professor Snape came to collect Hermione and show her to her new Head Girl bedroom in Slytherin House. Hermione trailed slowly behind her professor as the walked down the dungeon corridors. As the approached a dead end in one of the corridors that Hermione had not been down before, Professor Snape turned to Hermione and waited until she was next to him.

"Ms. Granger this is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The password is basilisk," Professor Snape said in a silky voice.

The stones in the wall start to rearrange themselves when Professor Snape had spoke the password. Snape quickly entered the common room through the new opening followed by Hermione. When they entered the common room Malfoy, Parkinson, and a few other slytherins that Hermione did not know where sitting around the room.

"Ms. Granger please come here," Professor Snape asked as he turned and noticed that Hermione was standing just inside the entrance to the room.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said as she walked up to Snape.

"Now Ms. Granger since both you and Mr. Malfoy are the Head boy and girl this year your rooms will be next to each other through that portrait over there," Professor Snape said as he pointed to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione paled at the thought that her room would be next to Malfoy of all people.

"Um, Professor what is the password for that portrait to enter to the head boy and girl's bedrooms?" Hermione asked with a small voice.

"That Ms. Granger will up to you and Mr. Malfoy to choose," Professor Snape said as he looked from her to Draco.

Draco stood up from his chair and made his way up to Professor Snape and Hermione.

"Hello Granger, I've been waiting for you so we can pick a password," Draco said in a smooth friendly voice.

"Malfoy, what are you up to?" Hermione asked in a suspicious voice.

"You're a Slytherin now Granger, your one of us. I'm just welcoming you to our house," Draco said as he looked Hermione up and down.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I will leave you to show Ms. Granger around the slytherin common room and the dungeons. I have things to do now so I will see you tomorrow Ms. Granger," Professor Snape said in a smooth pleasant voice.

With that Professor Snape left the slytherin common room in a sweep of billowing robes. Hermione just watch Snape leaving her alone with the other slytherins like she would be safe with them. Draco tapped Hermione on the shoulder trying to get her attention back on him.

"Hey Granger," Draco said trying to get her attention.

"What Malfoy? You can drop the act that you're going to try and be my friend now that Snape has left," Hermione said in a cold voice.

"You're a slytherin now Granger, so I think we should try and put the past behind us," Draco said in a friendly voice as he extended his hand towards her in a gesture of a truce.

Hermione cautiously extended her hand hoping that she wasn't making a mistake and accepting what Malfoy had said to her. Draco took Hermione's hand in his and shook it in a friendly gesture.

"Well then Granger you want to talk about what password we are going to use for our entrance to our rooms?" Draco asked as he moved to a couch and took a seat.

Hermione followed Draco to the couch and took a seat as she faced him on the couch.

"Well Malfoy, what do you think we should use for a password?" Hermione questioned as she leaned towards him so the others in the room wouldn't here what they chose.

"I think it should be something that represents the both of us," Draco said in a low voice as he leaned towards Hermione as well.

Hermione sat back on the couch and began to try and think about a password that fit the two of them. After a few minutes Hermione had come up with a password that she thought fit them. Hermione leaned towards Draco and motioned for him to come closer so she could whisper it in his ear. Draco complied and scooted over on the couch next to Hermione as she whisper her idea for their new password.

"What do you think of my idea for the password Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she looked into his eyes for the first time.

"I think it is a good password, Granger. Especially when you know the two of us," Draco said with a smile on his face.

Hermione's breath was taken away when she looked at Malfoy smile at her a real smile, not one of his malevolent smiles. Draco rose to his feet and extended his hand to help Hermione up from the couch. Hermione looked at the hand in front of her like it might bite her if she reached out and took a hold of it.

"It's not going to bite you if you take my hand Granger," Draco said in a teasing tone as he took in the look on her face.

Hermione blush at Draco for him catching her staring at his hand like it was a snake.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Hermione said as she reached out and took his hand.

Draco pulled Hermione up of the couch and released her hand as he walked towards the portrait covering the entrance to their rooms. Draco quickly told the portrait the new password and it swung open to reveal a large hallway leading down a set of stairs. Hermione followed Draco down the stairs where it came to two doors.

"Which door is yours and which is mine," Hermione said as she looked at the two doors.


	3. breakfast with the slytherins

Author's note: I do not own anything.

Hermione had opened the door on the left and came into a beautifully decorated room, as she looked around the room she saw her trunk sitting at the end of a bed through another entry way. Hermione entered the room shutting the door behind her as she walked around what was a sitting room with a desk and chair in deep cherry wood. There was a large fireplace across from the desk, by it was a comfy looking dark green couch, two black winged back chairs and a deep cherry wood coffee table in front of them with many books stacked on it neatly. Hermione went to the table and looked down at the book and noticed they were various books about potions and spells.

Hermione turned from the fireplace and sitting area to face the back of the room where there was another painting of a mermaid, walking up to the painting it spoke to her.

"Password you want for your bathroom?" The mermaid asked.

"Oh, I guess the password will be strange developments. Why do I need a password? Hermione asked wondering why the painting had asked.

"You share a bathroom with the Head boy, this way if one of you says the password the other painting won't let the other enter the room," The mermaid answered as if Hermione was a little slow to understand.

Hermione turned and walked away from the painting and walked towards the open entryway by her desk that led into the bedroom. When she entered this room the beauty of the room took her breath away. In the center of the room was a king size four- poster canopy bed made of cherry wood with an elegant black comforter on the bed with intricate designs in silver and pale green. On each side of the bed was a nightstand made of cherry wood with her pictures and a clock already set out on them. To the right of the bed stood a large cherry wood armoire open revealing all her uniforms hanging neatly put away. As she approached the armoire she noticed that all her school robes now had the slytherin crest instead of her familiar gryffindor crest.

It saddened her a bit to think that she was no longer a gryffindor, but she would not let that ruin her last year at Hogwarts. She would just have to make the best of it maybe she would even make some new friends. Hermione turned back towards the bed and saw a beautiful vanity on the other side of the room with an elegant looking chair in front of it. She went over to look at the vanity when the mirror spoke to her, just her luck to have an enchanted mirror. Hermione finished her exploration of the room and decided that she needed to take a bath before she retired for the night, collecting her bathing supplies and her nightgown she made her way to the bathroom.

Hermione spoke the password for the bathroom and entered the room. It was magnificent, it was had a huge black and white marbled bathtub that was large enough four for people along one wall as well as a large glass block wall that led into the shower which had two shower heads. There were two free standing marble pedestal sinks with mirrors hanging above each one, to the left was a small alcove that led to a hidden toilet for privacy. Hermione set her stuff down by the tub and turned on the knobs and began to fill the tub with hot water and vanilla scented bath salts.

Hermione climbed into the hot water and relaxed back into the tub and thought over everything that happened to her today. First she was removed from gryffindor house, and then Professor Snape was nice to her, and Last Malfoy want to be her friend now. It was a lot to take in but Hermione knew she was just going to have to be strong and try and get along with her new housemates. Hermione finished her bath and finished getting ready for bed; she climbed into her bed and hoped that everything would be all right tomorrow when she saw Harry and Ron.

The next morning Hermione woke up and got dressed and made her way towards the great hall. As she reached the entrance hall Hermione saw Harry and Ron standing outside the doors apparently waiting for her.

"Morning Harry, Ron," Hermione said in a friendly voice.

"Morning Mione, so how was your first night in the dungeons. Was it creepy being amongst all those slytherins?" Harry asked trying to think of something to say.

Ron was just standing there his ears slowly turning red from his anger at the situation.

"How did you end up in slytherin Hermione?" Ron finally burst out as his anger got the best of him.

"Well it's probably yours and Harry's influence to get me to sneak around breaking the rules that landed me their Ron," Hermione stated, as she was now mad at Ron.

"Our fault, you probable chose to join those snakes," Ron spat back at her his anger now in full force.

"I didn't chose to join the Ronald, the hat chose for me," Hermione yelled back now quite pissed of with Ron for what he was saying.

"Ron you know Mione would never choose to join the slytherins, she's a gryffindor deep down you know that," Harry said trying to pacify the situation.

At this Ron stomped of into the great hall towards the gryffindor table leaving Harry alone with Hermione.

"I know you would never choose to leave us Mione," Harry said as he gave her a hug for reassurance.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him back.

"Well I guess I'll see you in class, being I have to sit at the slytherin table now," Hermione said as she started to walk with Harry in to the great hall.

"Yeah I'll see you in class Mione," Harry said as he walked off towards the gryffindor table while Hermione made her way to the slytherin table.

Hermione took a seat at the table and began to pile breakfast on her plate when Draco, Blaise, and Pansy sat down next to her.

"So how was your room last night Granger," Draco asked in a friendly voice.

"It was fine," Hermione answered in a wary tone as she eyed the two other slytherins.

"Granger your one of us now, we want to make peace and be friends," pansy said as she extended her hand over the table towards Hermione.

"Yeah Granger, if the hat says that you belong with the slytherins then you are now," Blaise said as he started to eat his breakfast.

Hermione took Pansy's hand in her and shook it hoping that they were being honest for once. The rest of breakfast Hermione talked with the three slytherins and saw that they could be nice if they want to be nice to you. At the end of breakfast the four of them walked to potions for class, talking all the way down to the classroom.


End file.
